This invention relates to a bucket assembly for a tractor and more particularly to a bucket assembly of this type having a bucket constructed from plastic and having selectively replaceable mounting plates for universal adaptability of the bucket to different tractors and reinforced so as to possess sufficient strength for use on a farm or the like.
Tractors of the type used on a farm include a load carrying scoop or shovel, known as a bucket, pivotably supported by spaced bucket arms and tilt cylinders carried by the tractor. Conventionally, such buckets are constructed from steel and since they operate in corrosive or caustic environments, tend to rust and thereafter fail. Additionally, there is a large variation in the design of tractors on the market which tend to have different bucket arms and tilt cylinder spacings. The buckets have spaced apart ears or brackets to which the bucket arms and tilt cylinders are connected and when a bucket has to be replaced, the correct bucket must be obtained. The tractor owner is thus restricted to purchasing a new bucket from the tractor manufacturer. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a bucket which not only will not fail by rusting, but which also may be universally mountable on most any of the known tractors.